Experimentation
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: A warp panel malfunction sends Mars and Jupiter to Cyrus' master bedroom. Mars decides to take the opportunity to take advantage of her sleeping boss while Jupiter watches on. Rated T for sexual references!


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon

**Title**

Experimentation

**Summary**

A warp panel malfunction sends Mars and Jupiter to Cyrus' master bedroom. Mars decides to take the opportunity to take advantage of her sleeping boss while Jupiter watches on.

**.**

The boss had decided to install some new warp panels around the building, but something had gone wrong, and half of the panels led to unintended destinations. The warp panel at the entrance usually brought a person to the dining area, but with the changes, it now teleported people to the laundry area. No one wanted to visit the laundry area.

It was a pain though because it meant members had to take the long route back to their destinations. For a Galactic commander, it meant walking up many stairs. It was good for getting the buttocks into shape, but the Galactic members were lazy and hated exercise. Cyrus was to blame for his lazy grunts though – if he hadn't installed the warp panels in the first place, his grunts wouldn't be as lazy.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Mars? Who knows where we might end up?" Jupiter said, looking down at the warp panel before her feet. "I heard that some of the panels take you to the toilet." A visible shudder raced down her spine at the mention. Mars knew from experience – she had accidentally taken a warp panel and found herself watching Charon taking a dump. It had not been a pretty sight.

"Are you chickening out, Jupiter?" Mars challenged.

Jupiter sighed. "I don't want to see Charon doing the chicken dance again."

Mars pouted. "Come on, Jupi! It'll be fun! You never know, we might just find the panel that takes us to the boss' room! You know, I've always wondered what his room is like."

"Jupi?" Mars just grinned. Jupiter decided not to question it any further. "I'm sure his room is just as boring as his office is. Why do you want to visit his room so badly? So you can check to see if his drawers contain secret stashes of porn magazines? I don't think he's that type of guy, Mars."

Mars smirked. "You don't know that for sure. That's why we're going to test it out. We've checked every other warp panel in this building – this one has to lead to his bedroom. He has a warp panel in there, he said it himself." She grabbed Jupiter's arm. "Please?"

Jupiter tried to argue back, but words failed her. She resigned. "All right, all right, I'll come with you. But we're only going to check his drawers. We're not touching anything else in there otherwise he'll kill us both."

"Good, then let's go!" Mars and Jupiter stepped onto the warp panel and found themselves in a room they had never seen before. The room was much bigger than any other room in the building, including the one with the gigantic television screen. It was still a pretty drab looking room though – the walls were painted a dark blue and the floor covered in dark blue carpet. There was a bathroom area in the north-western corner and a dartboard in the opposite one. There was a picture of Cynthia and her Elite Four members stuck on it with multiple darts sticking out of their faces. The highlight of the room was the bed itself. It was huge! Why the hell did Cyrus need a double King-sized bed anyway? It wasn't like he needed the extra space or anything. Lying on the bed was Cyrus himself.

Mars almost squealed but Jupiter clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "He's sleeping," Jupiter whispered, approaching the bed slowly. "He would've sent us out of his room by now otherwise."

"This is perfect!" Mars said, rushing over to peer down at her sleeping boss. She poked him in the ribs and the guy didn't even flinch. He was probably a deep sleeper and that meant it was time to cause some mischief. Rubbing her hands together, she smirked down at her down. "This is the perfect opportunity to have fun with him!"

There was a maniacal gleam in Mars' eyes that made Jupiter nervous. What was the crazy girl thinking? "He's sleeping, Mars. What are you doing to do? Grab a marker and draw stuff on him?" Actually, that would be rather amusing.

Mars giggled. "I like that idea, but no, I had something else in mind. Besides, I don't have a marker pen on me." Her smirk widened. "He's fast asleep, yes? Well, why not take this chance to check out what he's got?"

"What?"

"Aren't you curious what he's like downstairs? Maybe his tough guy act is all just… well, an act? Maybe he's compensating for lack of size? You think that's possible?"

Jupiter looked at her blankly. "I don't understand what you're prattling on about."

Mars continued in an excited manner. "Jupiter, we have a once in a lifetime chance to get really close with the boss! I am not going to pass this up. I wanna make him squirm. I'm sure the idea has crossed your mind before."

"No, it hasn't," Jupiter replied slowly, catching onto Mars' maddened scheme. "Do you really have to do this? It's not like you haven't seen what a guy has between his legs before." She glanced down at Cyrus and shook her head. "This is a dumb idea, Mars."

"You need to loosen up a little, Jupi. It'll be fun, I mean, come on. It's the boss we're talking about. How many people in the world get to be this close?" Jupiter said nothing. "Exactly. Now stop being a party pooper and help me get the job done," Mars ordered.

"I am not touching him."

Mars rolled her eyes. "Your hand isn't going to fall off, Jupiter. He's the last person to catch something nasty."

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if you touch him and he wakes up and wrenches your head off?"

"If he's like any other guy, he'll be too busy enjoying it than focused on killing us," Mars stated matter-of-factly. "I doubt he'd actually kill us. We were the reason why so many grunts joined up in the first place." She glanced down at Cyrus and licked her lower lip in anticipation of what was to come next. She moved her hand down to the zipper and slowly tugged it down. Well, she tried to, but the cursed thing was stuck. "Oh damn, it's stuck. Some help, Jupiter."

Jupiter's eyes widened. "No way, nah-uh. I'm not putting my hand there of all places." Mars pulled her puppy-eye dog look and Jupiter couldn't resist. "Fine, fine." Before she moved her hand, she made a silent prayer to Arceus, hoping to the God Cyrus would not wake up while they were fiddling around with his zipper. Mars was playing a very dangerous game here, but she didn't seem to care.

Together, the girls worked together to make the zipper become unstuck. The boss didn't even move a muscle and Jupiter thought she was going to die of a heart attack. This was so tense, even more so than blowing up the lakes. "This is so exciting," Mars said, grinning.

"This is so wrong. This is personal space invasion."

"Shut up, Jupiter." Mars rolled her eyes. She rubbed her hands together, licked her bottom lip then pulled the zipper right to the bottom and yanked it open. "Damn, boss… You could make me very happy…" Mars said, glancing down in awe at the sight before her.

Jupiter too was quite surprised, but more so at his lack of wearing anything underneath his pants. She didn't realize the boss had a fetish for going commando, or perhaps it was a one-off. Either way, she knew they were incredibly lucky Cyrus was fast asleep. "Okay Mars, you've had your fun. Now let's just go and leave him be."

Mars shook her head. "No, not yet." She held out a hand. "Can I borrow your hair tie for a second?"

"Why?" she asked curtly, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I want to leave him a present."

Jupiter sighed, moved her hands to her hair and untied it. She handed the hair tie to Mars. "You can have it. I don't want to touch it again." Knowing the smirk on Mars' face, she knew the girl's intentions were anything but good. And she was right too – Mars grabbed her boss with her left hand then brought her right hand down, placing the hair tie around his shaft. Jupiter just shook her head. The girl was sick.

"Now can we go?"

"Give me your lip stick – I want to draw something on his face."

Jupiter handed her one over thankful the girl was only using it on his face and nowhere else. Mars removed the lid and drew a smiley face on the boss' forehead. She then smeared lipstick across his lips trying her hardest not to burst out in hysterical laughter. Jupiter snickered, unable to stop herself. The boss didn't look so scary now. Mars returned her lipstick and climbed off his bed. "Let's hide under his bed!"

"Ye-wait, what?" Before Jupiter could protest, Mars rolled off and crawled underneath his bed. Jupiter didn't know why she didn't just leave Mars to her fate, but a part of her was curious to see how he'd react. So she crawled under his bed as well and prayed again he wouldn't look under. What felt like an hour passed until their boss finally woke up.

His reaction was immediate.

"What in the name of Arceus…"

Jupiter placed a hand over Mars' mouth to muffle her laughter. It was hard not to laugh considering the situation at hand, but laughing now would give their position away and would most likely result in being fired. All they could do was listen in and hope he didn't look under the bed. Silence soon followed and Jupiter looked at Mars.

A low groan filled the air. Jupiter raised her eyebrows and Mars looked equally surprised. She immediately thought the boss was engaging in a self-servicing session then berated herself for thinking such dirty thoughts. He wouldn't do something like that – he was against feelings after all… right? It was tempting to take a peek, but she had better sense than that. Mars however, didn't.

"Need a hand there, boss?" Mars blurted out, smiling up at him.

Jupiter face-palmed. Of course Mars would have to blow their cover. Closing her eyes, she crossed her fingers and hoped their death would be a swift and painless one. Needless to say, Cyrus got the fright of his life. He actually jumped at the sound of her voice. "Mars?" he said.

"And Jupiter," Mars said. Jupiter glared at her, but emerged from her hiding spot, keeping her eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to get a good eye full of her boss. How was she ever going to look at him in the eyes again after this debacle?

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Before Mars could say something stupid, Jupiter spoke, still refusing to look up at him. "We used a warp portal and it brought us here. We'll be leaving now." She crawled out from under the bed and picked herself and made her way to the door, dragging Mars along with her.

"Not so fast, commanders," Cyrus replied tonelessly, seeming to have recovered from his earlier shock. Jupiter and Mars turned around. This was it. He was going to fire them on the spot… either that, or make them play fetch with Pookie, his Houndoom for the remainder of the day. "I am tempted to have both of you fired, but you've both been useful and have served me well. Instead… I have thought of a more fitting punishment."

"What is it, boss?"

Jupiter quickly lifted her gaze just in time to see him smirk. _That _was troubling. Only on rare occasions did he express some form of emotion. What form of torture could he possibly have in mind? "You have both willingly invaded my personal space and," he started, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand removing the lipstick. "You have attempted to humiliate me in front of the rest of my staff. For that, I would like both of you to strip down completely."

Jupiter's jaw dropped. Had her ears heard correctly? Had Cyrus, the guy who despised emotions and such, just asked them to strip and bare all? Had his long years of repressing emotion finally caught up with him? It would explain a lot of things such as their super tight outfits. "All right, boss!" Mars chirped eager to satisfy her boss. Jupiter, on the other hand, wasn't so keen.

"You will then be required to walk around the building until I am satisfied."

"That's not fair!" Jupiter complained.

He glared. "This is a suitable punishment to fit the crime. You will do as I have asked otherwise I will demote you and you'll have to sleep in the Nap Room with the other morons. I hope this punishment will teach you a valuable lesson – do not attempt to make a fool of me again. Now, please proceed."

He crossed his arms over his chest after zipping himself back up, and watched them intently, his eyes never leaving their faces. Jupiter saw no way out of this. Grumbling to herself, she proceeded to go through the humiliating ordeal, discarding her clothes onto the ground. Once she was done, she immediately covered herself up as best as she could, her face beginning to burn. This was so embarrassing.

He just stared at them then nodded appreciatively. "You may head downstairs. I will guide you." Jupiter glowered at Mars as if to say, 'it's your entire fault'. She was going to make the girl suffer later on. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Cyrus gave them a gentle push forwards. "Your hour begins now. I will be waiting for you here." He sat down on the stairs.

And so the walk of shame began!

Never had she felt so humiliated before in her life. All the boys, and even some of the girls, were watching. Fortunately, no one had a camera. Mars paraded around like she had done this before whilst Jupiter just hung her head in shame. Saturn and Charon joined in the cheers and Charon tried to cop a feel, but Jupiter slapped him in the face. They carried on like this for an hour until it was over and returned to their boss.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Mars and Jupiter nodded. "Yes, boss."

"Good. Now you will both entertain Pookie. He has not played fetch for a couple of weeks."

"But, I thought-" Jupiter started.

He cut her off. "Do not question me. You are still being punished. Houndoom is in the backyard. You will play fetch until he tires then you shall return and do your best satisfy me." He shooed them out of his room, throwing their clothing at their backs before locking them out.

"I am so going to make you pay later," Jupiter grumbled. "You got me into this."

"Look on the bright side, Jupi," Mars said lightly. "At least you'll finally get some action." She laughed then skipped away, narrowly avoiding Jupiter's punch. One of these days… Jupiter thought bitterly, watching her retreating back. One of these days she would have her revenge.

.

And another random Galactic-centred one-shot from me! This one turned out a little bit longer than I had planned, but I had fun writing it despite the ending lacking a bit of punch. It's always amusing to place Cyrus in awkward positions. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
